Carried Through
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Amare Trieste alongside her cousin Florence Tortuga have become engaged to males that are nothing more than strangers. Getting deep into the dark side, they discover more than they are able to handle. Rising her head, Amare remains strong.
1. Chapter 1

Carried Through

Amare stood in her undergarments in front of the floor length mirror. The young brown haired maid was busy collecting a material from the walk in closet, so she had time to make a mental note over the configuration of her body. She was slim with a slight muscular build. Legs not too fat or too thin, nor were they too long or too short. They had muscles built into their frame, power underneath the slenderness. It was the same with her arms that look so delicate, although it wasn't exactly true. She had a lace black rose pattern designed on her silk red thongs and on her silk red bra. She groaned at the deep expressage of her chest and sighed. There was nothing she could do with that. She blinked her electric blue eyes and stared at her wavy red hair which fell all the way to her waist in the high ponytail she had kept up all day.

She watched the maid come over, through the mirror, with something sprawled out over her arm. Her distinctive mysterious brown eyes were hiding something underneath all the impassiveness she held out overall. The procedure was all too familiar to Amare, she lifted her arms and allowed the maid to draw the material over her head, her arms through the material straps, and then down. As the maid adjusted the transparent nightgown, she examined it. It was tainted pink, showed her bra and pants, and the shoulder straps were frilled. It was pretty, but revealing. It rode down to her mid thighs, she could see, and she realized that pink does suit her. The maid had finished adjusting it around her thighs and she pulled the bobble out of her long hair until it rested at the nightgown length.

The maid was adjusting her hair now. She placed her side bangs down the front of her, adjusted her fringe and made sure that the rest of it rested easily at her back. Finally finished with her work, she bowed to Amare and exited the room. She sighed heavily once the maid had gone. Her mother's necklace hung from her neck. A blood drop rested against her cleavage and glinted in the light. It looked mischievous to her, up to nothing good, and promised anything but positive. It was to be part of the family for eternity, belonged to the oldest daughter, until said otherwise. She placed her hand on the jewel and closed her eyes. She opened them to stare back at her reflection. She could see a seventeen year old female discover the hidden dark secret of her family and is about to be put right in its centre.

She turned to look upon the room she had seen for the first time. A queen size four poster bed covered in silk black sheets and red and black display pillows. A sparkling translucent set of dark blue curtains surrounded the bed in its appearance of a rippling waterfall. The carpet was a very deep blue, so dark that it resembled the night sky with the odd occasions of sparkles in its midst. There was a section that led into the walk in closet, which she discovered was entirely packed with outfits she would never have worn before. There was a red VIP lounge sofa based in the indented circle in the floor, where there were stairs that led up to the bedroom suite. She stepped down them, examined the large television that was connected into the wall, the large speakers and hi-fi they were connected to, the table in front of the lounge sofa and the DVD stack that hadn't got a vacant space. Beside the lounge sofa there was a mini-fridge, and when she looked into it, she found it completely filled with bottles of a drink variety.

Where had her family taken her? Taken away from her father by her mother to come and live within a place that just creeps her out? Yeah, she's sure to get along just fine here. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom suite. Two matching bedside tables were on either side, each with a black shaded lamp. Both were turned on to provide light and some comfort into the dark room. The curtains were pulled up right to allow no light to break though. They were red, a deep red that accompanies her hair. She pulled her hands to her chest and glanced around nervously. How is she ever going to get some rest in this place? She glanced to the bed. It was comfortable looking, quite tempting in fact. She took a step forward, closer to the bed and managed to end up sprawled on top of it, back against it and with a heavy body holding her down by her arms.

Her eyes widened, revealing the electricity that seemed to run through them to give her the ecstatic eyes. Her eyes were caught in the gaze of the aqua blue ones that hovered above her. Orange hair framed a pale faced boy, who was topless and sweating without a hideous scent. Anger coursed through his eyes, she could see it and her expressive eyes showed the fear she had felt at first but then turned into anger. She narrowed her widened eyes to give the impression that this body contact, she hated. He didn't move either way. His hands were holding tight around her wrists, and she didn't recognize the tightness until the sudden pain shot through her wrists.

"What are you doing inside of my house?" He snarled. To her, his teeth looked pointed, but he was quick to hide them before they could be displayed. She could tell that he cared less for who she was, just more of her business inside of his home. A place she didn't want to be either.

"Ah, my lord, you have awakened." The 'lord' looked through the glittering dark transparent curtains and to the double door that led out into the hallway. Instead of being shut like it was before, a man, clothed in a butler uniform, stood there, head bowed. He stood to fall height and kept his dark eyes upon the 'lord' and the female who was stuck underneath him in an outfit of exposure of her undergarments. Black bow tie, straight and cleaned and iron uniform, white gloved hands and polished black shoes, very smart and loyalty was etched into his facial appearance.

"Patrick, what is the meaning of this woman being here?" His voice was sharp and dangerous, threatening even, but he held respect to the butler.

"You're future wife has requested that she have her closest cousin come live with her, otherwise she would not agree to the agreement." He bowed. The 'lord' looked down upon Amare and jerked himself away from her. He sat at the end of the bed, one foot on the bed itself with his arm resting over it. At first he was considering what Patrick had told him. He glanced to Amare at the corner of his eyes. By now she had straightened up and sat on the bed, looking away and with some form of embarrassment of what she was wearing. He swept his eyes over her body, taking in the detail that was exposed to his sight. The laced rose patterned silk red bra and thongs, he smirked at that. He returned his gaze back to the butler.

"My future wife?"

"Is within her quarters, preparing for bed, my lord."

"I meant her name."

"Florence Tortuga, my lord."

"And her?" He was on about the red haired female who sat on the bed, being polite and quiet.

"A cousin to the Tortuga family, my lord… I assure you, no offence to the lady of course, that she isn't of your highest concern." He bowed. "It was a dishonourable mistaken that you were to enter this room first. We had thought you'd enter the room of your fiancée and not her cousin, my lord." He straightened.

"I want to know her name, Patrick." He stated angrily. "I didn't ask for a bunch of crap that hopes to have me avoid the name of my future cousin in law."

"Forgive me. I meant no disrespect." He hesitated at first. "She is Amare Trieste, she is engaged already." He nodded at the gold ring that rested on her left hand, the one next to her little finger. The red gem winked at him in the light. The orange male looked to the ring. The design was recognizable. He grabbed her hand, startling her and the butler, causing them both to gasp. He had forced her to turn her body towards him; her bra and thongs showing, but his aqua eyes were examining the gold red gemmed ring. "M-my lord, this is something your fiancée wouldn't want. You're inspecting someone else instead of her."

"Patrick, do not get the wrong idea." He turned to face the butler. "Who is her fiancé?"

"My lord… I am not allowed to say."

"Who is her fiancé?" He asked again. "Do not make me repeat myself, now tell me."

"Garland Siebald…" The orange haired male and the butler both had their eyes narrowed. Amare felt awkward, especially since the male sitting on her bed was still holding her hand. She could tell the obvious reasons why the butler was frowning. His fiancée was her cousin, but yet he appeared to have taken an interest in who her fiancé was. But him, the hand holding guy, she was puzzled about him. He was intensely studying the ring but he let her hand go and she received it back and cradled it to her chest. His touch was cold… she couldn't believe how cold he felt and it was the beginning of summer.

Garland Siebald is fanatical to make it to the top in a sport that has not yet been claimed by one of his siblings. Amare Trieste was his soon to be wife. She was chosen because her parents felt the need that popularity and wealth could be needed in the family. Nationality and family background was what her mother and father had looked for in the male before marrying her off to him. He agreed because he liked her excessively. Not only was her beauty outstanding, but he preferred her over her cousin, and that was why Florence was marrying this orange haired boy and she was marrying Garland. She didn't care about marriage, protocol, responsibilities or any other tied down thing. She wanted no cage to barricade her from the things she wants to do. Have experience in the world, feel the love she wants, tied herself down with things she wants to do. Freedom is all that her heart craves for at the moment. But this… engagement… it was just manacles that would tie her to the man forever. Her family is all about being bound to one man, never leaving him no matter the circumstances, and taking responsibilities within the new family. All of this, she didn't want.

He stood from the bed and stepped half way through moving the curtains back to step out. He looked down at her and she blinked her eyes in confusion back at him. He smiled somewhat and shook his head. The curtain fell back when he moved away and out the door, the butler bowed to her with apology on his features and left after him, closing the door with a silent click. She placed a hand over her heart and released the breath she had held. So she had met the notorious cousin in law before her own cousin could see her fiancé. His frowning face flashed in her mind and she glanced down at the ring and conversed slightly with it. He reacted unexpectedly about hearing the name of her fiancé that it surprised him and caused the butler to frown. Why had he reacted so differently? Did he think that the male didn't deserve her as his wife? Or did they have a fight and being related by marriage was going to cause problems to rise further?

She sighed. What was she going to do? She didn't want to marry Garland, she didn't really want to be inside this crazy place, but she was here to provide company for her cousin. From the kindness in her own heart, she had decided to stay with her cousin until she and her fiancé would get to know each other better. And until she had to leave to live with her fiancé! She was free a month ago, able to do anything that she solely desired. She was an only child and her mother pampered her as if she were the only thing that mattered to her. Gave her happiness, kept her happy, and tried to hide the arguments she had with others outside the family on her own benefit. The arguments were always about Amare, and she had always known they were, but she didn't want to upset her mother by letting her know that she knows. So she remained quiet until her mother was ready to tell her. This marriage was her step father's idea. He wanted her disciplined, taught the hard way on how to be a lady, and soon to be mother. Despite her young age, he wanted her to become the mother of his niece or nephew.

XxX

Garland had just come off the phone. He instantly had set to pacing his room. He had his informative indentify a problem that would prolong his engagement plans with the adorable and irresistible Amare Trieste. He stopped his pacing and glanced at a butterfly framed photograph. Inside was a glamorous portrait of a wavy red haired female with electric blue eyes. She wore a gentle smile upon her features as she had turned to look at the camera. The photo had been taken by her cousin, capturing the essence of her beauty. He smiled longingly at it, picking it up and trailing a finger down the photograph's cheek. This beauty was his fiancée, and how lucky he was to be able to have her. His home was just missing her from the picture. He replaced the photograph back on the table and settled down on the sofa, with his arms between his legs.

The lord has finally awaken and his fiancée is the cousin to his fiancée. But both his fiancée wanted his fiancée to live with her until she had settled down with her fiancé. But since the informative had identified a problem with this, he must now think to suggest an audience with his fiancée's mother to settle a new agreement as soon as possible. He rubbed his temples. The lord should not have woken until everything between him and Amare Trieste had been fully committed into evidence that they are for each other and no other. His former fiancée, Florence Tortuga hadn't been of a high appeal to him, but Amare on the other hand, it was instant notification. He had wanted her instantly. She had stuck out like a full moon without any stars in the sky. He just had to have her so he made the first move and suggest an engagement with the lovely daughter of the Trieste family.

He pushed himself up off the couch and exited the room. He walked through the corridors of the mansion he shares with his siblings and down the stairs that led to the foyer. His three brothers and two sisters were present, all of them conversing until they noticed he had entered. All five pairs of eyes focused on him and even still when he sat down to join them with his arms folded across his chest. He had folded his legs at the same time, his left overlapped his right and his eyes narrowed. "What's the commotion?" He asked them, but he felt aware of what they had been conversing to each other. They would normally discuss things in front of him, unless it was to do with him.

"Is there any problems, Garland?" Todd asked him, his own arms crossed.

"Problems? What makes you think there is?" So they had been caught wind of what's going on. That was fast, unless one of them was told before he was informed.

"Engagement complications. We've been told that something's happened." Kayla asked. "We can help if there is."

"I've got things sorted." Garland explained with a sigh.

"Speaking of your engagement." Jamie stated. "When do we meet our sister in law?"


	2. Chapter 2

Carried Through

The night had easily slipped into day once Amare was able to get her rest. She was up at the crack of dawn and even though she wore such embarrassing and revealing clothing, there was no one to see her in it as she stepped onto the balcony to watch the sunrise. She drew a fleeing strand of hair behind her ear and eased a small smile on her face as the gentle warmth of the sun caressed her light creamy coloured skin. She was not tanned nor was she pale white. Her skin held colour to it, a glossy shine to her skin that made her more exotic and beautiful than any average human female. Her skin wasn't the only thing to have some sort of shine. Her hair was a lustrous deep red that challenged the depths of the red rivers themselves. Crackling in her eyes were the waves of her feelings that encased her entire eyes into the blue depths of lightning. Hair a startling fiery red challenged the hot depths of fire, eyes challenging the water for its depths and drowning desire, and the lightning that zipped through the air and struck into the ground, but in her case, her eyes struck directly into the hearts of men and women.

She closed her eyes and felt the blessing wind encase around her. She heaved in a deep breath, spreading her arms wide and then gently releasing and lowering her arms at the same time. She basked in the glory of the sun and the thriving wind that blew none too violently. Last night was all but a memory for her now and with this wind, it just carried it even further away, erasing her troubles and taking it far, far, away from her. She felt as her hair blew freely, enveloped deeply into the stream of wind that blew behind her. The sun was gracious this morning, almost as if it had felt her feelings before it rose on this half of the planet and wished her good happiness and fortune for the day. She opened her eyes, but the spell didn't break, instead she moving forward, her feet hitting the cold stone, and she leaned on the stone balcony and suddenly she remained the cold touch of her cousin's fiancé. She shook her head, her hair flailing around her before settling against her since the breeze had now dying down to low hum through the trees.

Once again she basked in the sun's glorious shine. Elbows resting on the cold stone and her hand resting her head as she gazed with fascination, a soft smile on her own glorifying, beautiful face, masking nothing as currently no mask was positioned to shoulder and hideaway her true feelings. She was well aware that this position made her butt stick out and enlarged, but once again, there was nobody to see her do such unladylike actions. Her mother didn't sleep in this mansion like she and her cousin had, no, she felt unworthy to rest in such a house. So she didn't have to worry about her mother at all. As the sun rose, so did her feelings of loneliness. She had lived with her real father before her mother decided to steal her away around a month ago. She sat on top of the balcony and she closed her eyes in sadness, nearly allowing a tear to spill down her cheeks. Her father was someone more precious to her than her mother had been. When she saw her pathetic mother with that sorry excuse of a step father, she couldn't help but resent her, no matter how much she tried to pamper and please her precious only child.

No, nothing that monstrous woman did would change her daughter's mind of her.

She had abandoned and left her alone without a mother until a month ago. It was obvious she knew that she existed, even named her at her birth, but nevertheless she refused any contact with her for seventeen years, and now she suddenly decides to barge in on our life when she necessary? Amare was too disappointed in her mother to be able to be so many angry at her. She had resented her for so many years for her having abandoned her, but she had at long last come to realize that she was happy with her father who supplied her with everything for her for seventeen years. Yes, her father and mother were individually wealthy, that was why she was called double rich. She hated money, she hated many things but she had no choice but to live with it, with her father, she was able to live around it. He made sure that she wasn't so uncomfortable with her double rich life, so he did his best to try and arrange her to be ordinary. But everything in her life became so complicated that everything, daily, everywhere, made her do so many unordinary things.

She would never be able to have an ordinary life, no matter how much her father tried so hard to make it happen for her. For all he's done for her, she was truly entirely, grateful.

"You're going to catch a cold standing out here."

Her spell was broken.

She was startled and she quickly turned around, only to see her blonde cousin standing across from her. A soft but tired smiled on her face confirmed she had only just awoken. She rubbed at her sleepy eyes, still in a daze and looking as if she would crumble where she stood. Amare, though shaking her head, smiled softly as she walked over to her cousin and gently gave her a helping hand back to her bed so she could fall backwards on it, plummeting her face into the pillow that Amare had recently occupied in a gentle slumber. Florence inhaled her cousin's scent deeply, trying to memorize it to the very last fibres. She noticed the blonde was wearing an outfit similar to hers aside it was green, a colour that neither bothered either of them. Amare got her whole body onto the bed and laid down beside her cousin, who opened her sleepy pink eyes and snuggled up to her cousin, easily falling back into another slumber.

Smiling softly as the helpless, vulnerable, female cuddled up to her. Placing an arm around her cousin's hip and one underneath her head so she had somewhere to rest her head, she gently folded herself against the girl to fall back into a sleep that would not easily come to her. She kept her eyes closed, staying in wake, but refusing to open her eyes. Her instincts were kicking at her, not only in her stomach, but also in her head. The balcony door was left open, the wind wandering inside, but it was something else, as if prying eyes were seeing onto this scenery that was displayed before the viewer. She wasn't sure what it was, but maybe, just maybe, she doubted heavily, that she was being paranoid. Finally having sleep dawn upon her, she was half way between wake and sleep when she definitely felt it. She half way opened her eyes and saw those mesmerizing aqua blue eyes framed with orange headlocks, but she was already closing her eyes all the way and drowning in sleep before she could get awake to do anything.

XxX

He was unable to find his fiancée within the confines of the bed when he went to check up on her on the crack of dawn. He studied her bright room. Dark pink quilt cover with a lighter pink sheet covering the mattress, pink and green display pillows sprawled over the floor and bed, the covers obviously thrown when the sleeper had escaped the holds to go elsewhere. Her walls were pink as well, a lighter shade than the cover but darker than the beneath sheets. Her oak wardrobe was oddly coloured for this amazingly brightly dressed room. A dark brown, polished to perfect shine, fitted against the wall opposite the bed. There was a wall, with a large section cut clean out of it, which separated the rooms that lead to the entertainment centre. After viewing his fiancée's cousin's room last night, he was able to find that this place lacked a little more extra than his cousin-in-law's. The carpet, he noticed was a spring green, to appear like grass and suddenly he managed to realize where the image of this room was going.

His fiancée was a fairy believer.

He definitely assumed his beliefs with the fairy ornaments, books and pictures that he found on the bed tables.

He exited the room with a silent click of the door before wandering the hallways and deciding he would check on that girl he had beneath him last night. Her double door appeared to him after a few turnings of hallways and he silently opened one of them. He walked in, he needn't be silent as his footsteps were too light in sound to be heard, and closed the door softly behind him. At first he noticed the wind blowing the banister's curtains, so he definitely knew the keeper to this room had either been awake or is still awake. He took the risk and walked further inside. The room was much different to his fiancée's, way different. The atmosphere was a hell lot different as well. In here there was some sort of secret that was hidden beneath the secret, a mask unrevealing of what was beneath. It looks like his cousin-in-law had something to hide.

Too dark blue of a carpet would have cushioned his footsteps even if he wasn't silent to begin with. He noticed that in its midst there appeared to be a glittering case that resumed the night sky with its stars. Intrigued against his better judgement, he found himself wondering more about this cousin-in-law of his than his fiancée. The interior of the room appeared to match the depth of the night. Dark red walls bore no pictures of anything. The walk in wardrobe was near to the room that had the red VIP lounge sofa that was down the dip where the stairs surfaced. The large television was based on the wall, high enough that one might have to strain their neck a bit to see the whole screen. Large speakers and an overall hi-fi that worked the sound to the speakers were wired up to the television, but skilfully the wires were hidden. The table that was in front of the lounge sofa was black marbled, expensive just alone, but the design of the dark brown, near red, structure that held the marble was expensive as well. The DVD stack had no vacant spaces for new ones, and the mini-fridge next to the sofa appeared to have all kinds of drink varieties, without exceptions of alcoholic contents.

His eyes trailed across the room, discovering although there wasn't really much to its contents, it seemed to be filled with a lot of stuff. His eyes roamed until he found the four poster bed. The queen sized four poster bed with black silk sheets and red and black display pillows contained two females with skin colours differing. One a blonde with a skin nicely tanned to perfection, almost as if she were born of that colour differentiation, wearing a translucent green outfit that was similar to the female who held her in her arms. Underneath he was able to catch the supple small curves of her breasts before they disappeared behind the arm that crossed over to hold the blonde's hip. The designs and colourings of the blonde's undergarments were different. She wore pants that were green and pink in colour that had no designs, and the small amount of bra he could see was pink and had vine like designs. He noticed her feet were fairly small, but so should a woman's be. It would entirely weird if such a small woman would have huge feet.

But his eyes roamed over the other female, with a slow caressing gaze that he hadn't thought he'd actually perform. Her feet were small as well and what connected to them were fine looking strongly formed legs that looked both delicate and shining from good intentions of being looked after. From the middle of her thighs, those strong legs went underneath the nightgown and then around her hips were the straps of the thongs she wore. He knew those thongs have black rose designs on them from his previous sighting last night. The translucent pink nightgown allowed his eyes to see that she was slim, but when she breathed in, he could see the traces of a four pack formed. Damn this girl didn't look muscled until closely observed. From her slim stomach, his eyes travelled over to notice that she had no overlapping fat neither near her thongs or bra strap. But from her chest, he could most definitely see the large round curves of her breasts before they too disappeared by an obstacle. But that obstacle was the body of his fiancée. Her bra was a silky red with black rose patterns as well, but his gaze continued to travel upward, until they landed on her delicate features. Her face rounded until she had a very small point of her chin, barely noticeable. Her cheeks were slightly pink tainted, but the rest was a lovely lightly creamy coloured, not dark to be an actually brown colour indent, but not as white as paper. Underneath those long dark lashes were electrifying blue eyes that enticed him, drowned him, electrified him and burned him. But those eyes were framed by her absolutely gorgeous dark red hair that challenged the darkest of reds. As dark as a collection of red roses that was lined with black to make it look much darker, but that was what it appeared to him as.

He was suddenly aware that he felt her gaze upon him. But he wasn't entirely sure when there was no change in position. Both their breathing was the same to him, heavy acceptance due to sleep. Seeing his fiancée and cousin-in-law safe, he felt relieved enough that he could leave to see to it that they remained undisturbed. He heard the silent click of the door behind him and saw Patrick standing near with a slight frown upon his face, as if trying to decipher what he saw when his master had come out of his cousin-in-law's room. His aqua eyes displayed no betrayal in them, just honesty, but no one would ever be able to decipher what his eyes could tell.

"Do not look so thoughtful, Patrick." He walked past the butler. "I was looking for my fiancée, who was in that room with Trieste. Do not make a scene." He left the butler to look after him as he walked away. During his retreating back the darkness descended behind him and cloaked him in darkness, swallowing him up and allowing him to disappear from sight before allowing the light to spread down the corridor to reveal that his presence was no longer there. The butler frowned and then continued on with what he was previously doing.

XxX

The soft rapping on the large double front doors resounded through the empty halls, sounding as if nothing lived there. He ignored it as he sat comfortably in his throne like chair. Morning was nearly coming to an end as midday dawned upon the earth. The double doors to the room that he confined himself in as he unnecessarily drank some tea opened and a maid popped her head around the door before entering to close the door behind her. She bowed, her hand resting before her. Her short cut brown hair moved with her as she straightened, and he found himself narrowing down her looks to plain boring, but acceptable since no one was allowed to surpass the beauty of his fiancée. Well no one that served underneath him. The blonde was still nestling in his future cousin's current residence, still appearing to unwelcome the fact it was a new day and that she needed to be up.

"My Lord, Madam Trieste arrives at your door. What would you like me to do?" Politeness was forced to be upon every single caretaker of his whims and needs, and including this large mansion that was devoid of life, until it became filled with two beautiful woman that were still lazily sleeping carelessly upstairs. But one surpassed the other in many inconvenient ways that completely went against his liking of having his supposed to be wife far prettier than those who lived or worked for him. But coincidently, his future cousin far surpassed his expectations of being pretty, she was goddess material. She outshined the goddess of love in his eyes. She was lethal in beauty. She was deadly, dangerous, and would ruin him if he wasn't careful.

"And are her matters here important, urgent, or just pettily stupid?" He sipped his drink, closed his eyes and opened them to view his colouring of tea, as if considering what brand and make it was. But nevertheless it was refreshing and allowed him a peace in his mind.

"Important, she goes by, My Lord." She bowed swiftly, as if she had offended him in some way.

"Send her through." He said on a sigh and replaced the cup back on the table, finding it rather distasteful on his tongue now.

A quick succession of opening and closing of doors and the mother of the Trieste beauty upstairs entered the room, striking his nostrils with her strong scent that was not her perfume, well not alone. She sat on the couch across him ladylike. She wore the usual, a business attire, coexisting of a short skirt, with a white blouse and a jacket that was the same in colouring as the skirt she wore. Black it was today. A few buttons of her blouse was undone, revealing some skin. Her hair was short and blonde, tied into a ponytail at the back of her head, and she wore stud pearl earrings with an individual small pearl necklace to hang from her neck. She had a briefcase that she rested on the floor before her blue eyes rested onto him. In all of his time knowing this woman, he had only known that she occupied one child, who slept upstairs in all her irresistible beauty, and the father was still a mystery she would not reveal.

"I thank you for allowing this meeting, Master Kingston." Yes, even this woman, who was about as rich as a prince in the natural world of ruling humans, approached him politely and calmly, with fear hiding beneath the mask of kindness. He already knew about her, her devious overpowering scent, her allures, habits, and sinful crimes that were not against the human laws, but in terms of other law breaking crimes. But such a person knew when her boundaries lied, especially with the male opposite her, appearing so much younger than she, but with eyes ancient.

"You left your daughter here for the sole comfort for your niece. What business do you have with me now, Trieste?"

"First off, I was wonder if my daughter might become a problem in yours and Florence's performance of becoming a married couple."

He wondered if she was planning that. "Is that a plan of yours?"

"Of course not! I would not play against you, Master Kingston. Besides, that girl is already engaged to another fellow young lad I have found worthy of her beauty."

"Garland Siebald!" Her eyes widened as she was shocked to hear he knew of the man's name. "Do not mistake me, Trieste, but although that man is worthy of my trust in friendship, but I cannot allow him to become the man that will wed your daughter. She deserves much better and of her own choice, nevertheless."

"You care for someone that has nothing to do with your relationship with my niece." She found it amusing to say the least. "Worry less of others relationship and focus on your own."

"You appear angry, Trieste. Did I happen to have come across something that allows you to challenge me in anything?" She refused to speak, her eyes avoiding as well. She knew that this man can tell the truth by looking into the eyes of the person he spoke with. "Garland, you had arranged something else with him, didn't you? You formerly had Florence Tortuga engaged to him, didn't you? But he refused because he didn't appeal more than your daughter does, didn't he?" Again silence. "Her beauty appealed to his heart, but that is all that his wants to wed your daughter for, but that is what you plan don't you? A man that will protect her beauty and nothing more! You just want fame, fortune and money in your pocket that you wouldn't care who your daughter ended up in bed with." His eyes narrowed. "People like you leave a vile taste on my tongue and I refuse to do anything with them."

"It's too late now." Her words were nothing but sorrow at being found out. That much he understood. But she didn't care that her daughter was with a male who wanted only that, she was just in sorrow for being found out her plan. But since it was the discomfort of his future wife and future cousin over this, he was not going to allow that red head to leave this mansion, as long as he had power over her in this place. "No matter what you try, Garland will come to take her away when he feels he wants to know her more and become acquainted to her. You can't stop these events from happening." Oh, he'll see to that, he'll make sure he stops them.


	3. Chapter 3

Carried Through

She was aware she was alone in her bed now; the spot where her cousin had slept was vacant, and gently she opened her eyes to escape the darkness of sleep. Sitting upright, she groaned and closed her eyes to adjust to the new light. Glancing to her balcony windows she was able to decipher that night had sneakily crawled in. Now she would be unable to sleep since her body felt newly refreshed. She eased herself to the side of the bed and placed her feet onto the carpeted floor, where still in its midst where the glittered pieces that resembles stars in the heavenly night. Why had she created this room to give her so much comfort when she wasn't even going to be staying here for long, she had no idea. She wanted a place of comfort where she would be able to sleep without troubles. That happened, most certainly, she was able to sleep without troubles raising her from her sleep in awkward sweats.

She stood from the bed, the black silky covers folded over from different places from where she and her cousin had exited it. She wondered over to the balcony, unable to resist the bright moon that peered in between the clouds that avoided it. The clouds were so big she thought she was able to touch them from where she stood. She was mystified from her place and the moon increased all of that much more. The wonders of the moon frilled her to the core that she just wanted nothing more than to sleep out or do anything underneath its shine. The many books she had irresistibly read concerning vampires, the children of the night, and werewolves, the children of the moon. Connecting everything together, hoping to believe that such things existed, yeah she was a dreamer, even in her waking times, she did nothing more than imagine the very beings she reads to be all real.

"Even in the safety of a home, you should never be awake when the night closes in." Whispered the voice in her ear. She neither jumped nor seemed afraid, but she turned to face him, the speaker that taunted her. But there was nothing but the wind that blew, her imagination creeping in as the night's entity stared down at her. She knew she definitely imagined it, there was no way someone would dare whisper to her because they would all be sleeping in their own dreams. She turned back to the moon, a smile etched onto her features, unable to share her glowing happiness like how a moon shares its glow. Looking at the mass of stars in the sky, she was reminded of her carpet in her current bedroom. The likeliness sparked a hope in her eyes, something that was easy to accomplish, once it had been shown.

She breathed in some of the sudden wind that passed by, making a movement out of her still hair, and a new peaceful feeling to sprout like wings. The more she welcomed this night, the more she felt drawn to it, the more she felt she would receive something incredible from it. She couldn't help not to pass this by, she was too excited, too drawn to the midnight, to the moon that was full, and to the thousands of stars that revealed themselves. No, the stars were not limited, they were not distanced, and they were together, billions of burning planets appearing at the very same time, covering nearly the entire vast dark blue heaven that nearly resembled pitch black if it weren't for the light of the moon and stars. Yes this was something to keep within the memory for all eternity. She would surely remember this night to its fullest. Beneath the glow of the full moon, beneath the many burning planets that seemed to be attracted to the beautiful glow of the entity of the night… all of it nothing more than simple fascination of how beautiful the night made her feel.

"Rule number one: even in the safety of a home, you should never be awake when the night closes in." Breathed the voice into her ear! This time it was real, the warmth as it tickled against her ear and skin. She quickly turned around seeing the master of the household she had currently residue inside. The orange headlocks overlapped his gorgeous aqua blue eyes, but they were different in feeling. They were not calm, but they weren't hungry in the gaze of wanting something that revealed too much, but they were hungry, for something. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock and fear and backed away as much as she could to the balcony. Even with the distance she tried to create, he was still far too near as his warmth from his entire body radiated back at her.

She gripped the stone wall, trying to relieve something that was building up inside of her. This man should not be here, he should be with his fiancée in or in his own room, asleep, not here. Not outside with her. She looked desperately to the sides for a chance of escape but all which ended up in no hope of it. He was too damn close for her to get a good distance away so she won't be in reach, but she would be. She felt the small of her back press against the balcony stone rail, the coldness shot a chill up her spine, but he in front of her made a chill run down her spine. He moved closer, closing that distance with one of his legs going in between hers as he placed both his hands on either side of her. She didn't watch what he did, she just watched those hunger glistened eyes as they bore at her.

Not only had his presence frightened her, but so had his words. They were the same ones that she had imagined to be spoken to her before. Her eyes trembled, her body shook in cold that now was thrown against her and fear because of him. His cold hand slightly grazed her arm and she flinched and moved her hand away, really not wanting that kind of touch. He narrowed his eyes a notch, anger forming within. He leaned toward her, but not to kiss her and waited till he was able to feel her breath on his lips. Her breathing was uneven, wavering and stammering; she was not only nervous but terrified. Yes, she was thinking dearly of her cousin since he was hers, but for some reason, she had a feeling that tonight he didn't care. He leaned in again till his cheek was pressed to hers, his lips at her ear, and she could feel that breath that had once and still does spook her.

"Amare Trieste…" Her name on his lips made her legs quiver and a flip in her stomach. She turned her head to look at him, his eyes were narrowed making him look gorgeous and there was a smirk at his lips. He chuckled before his eyes gazed at the full moon that was in their background. Slowly he glanced back at her, smirk reforming and then he stood till he was looming over her, with one leg between hers, and his hands on either side of her. One of them snaked around her waist, even with fabric covering her; she felt the coldness of his palm as he pressed it on her hip from when he touched. He pulled her close, her body flushed against his, and they both stared at each other. He could see the majority of pink on her cheeks and her undeniably red lips prone to taste of strawberries, and be great of kissing. He wanted to determine that result for himself, but reframed.

His body belonged to someone else. Her cousin!

But his heart, soul and mind were not!

He brought his mouth close her hers, taunting her but he saw the fire in her eyes. The denial she was giving him, even if she was paralyzed due to his actions. But he suddenly withdrew away, releasing her and stepped into the shadows of the doorway. She watched him with a hand over her speeding heart and saw him escape her bedroom with quick fluid movements. Her breath still remained a little heavy and deep, but as her feet hit the carpet of her bedroom, she forced herself to calm down. She promised if she didn't, she would stand outside in the cold until she had. With her heart rate decreasing to normal and her thoughts becoming a little more stable over the fact that _he_ had nearly kissed _her._ She closed the distance between her and the bed and sat upon it, sighing heavily.

Her mind was still caught in a storm, trying to find out what happened and why. Neither answer came to her. He had suddenly come to her and acted differently to what he's supposed to. She shook her head; there was no right or wrong for what he was supposed to do. This was his house, his rules and he could do what the hell he wants. Besides wanting to kiss his cousin in law; that was forbidden in her book! He belonged, in marriage, to her cousin no matter what happens. There was no way that she would allow the affair that he might be willing to bring up. The pair of them was different in so many levels; she was certainly not allowing him or her to break up her own cousin's heart. She sighed yet again and fell back onto her bed, enveloped into the comfort of the black silk that framed around her. She felt comfortable and normal, as if she had gone into a run in with a crush she had liked for a while. But no, this was different and totally not an ordinary kind of thing.

XxX

He allowed himself to fall back onto his darkly coloured bed and stared at the ceiling that was also, conveniently, dark. His ceiling was a replica of the night sky, with thousands of microdots resembling glowing stars and the full moon that was both on the ceiling and outside. Both to which glowed passionately. With his ceiling there were no clouds unlike the one outside, he wanted no obstacle that stood in the way of viewing the moon at its fullest. He closed off his eyes for a second and saw a female with long red hair standing in front of the moon, but her eyes, the electrifying blue were glowing, not from the light, but from themselves. As if they were like a moon of their own. He opened his eyes, not so surprised with seeing that exactly, the girl herself was indeed beautiful, he couldn't deny it, but why he preferred her over the blonde confused him. He didn't like a girl for beauty, but yeah he looked for some form of it in them, but it wasn't the overall factor that he chooses them.

"Amare Trieste…" He tested the words on his tongue. They sounded right to him, the name almost a melody, a shifting nervous feeling that entwined itself with his confusion. Yeah he was completely confused although he may not seem to want to show it. His fiancée was Florence Tortuga, but why is his heart leading him astray saying that she wasn't the one for him? Amare Trieste made him feel right, made his heart actually sore by the sight of her. But he couldn't be with her. That wasn't what was happening though, he was falling clearly for his cousin in law, but if it continues like that, he'll probably lose both of them. It was very obvious that she was very protective and lovely of her cousin, Florence. If she found out that he was falling for her cousin… damn that would ruin things.

He rolled onto his side as he viewed that Amare was going to be problematic. He should have asked her mother to remove her from this mansion, but he couldn't. Garland wasn't worthy of her. But he was? He sat up and shook his head. He was the Prince to the Kingston family, the heir to the heritage of the family he was brought into. He gritted his teeth. If anyone of his family were here, what would they expect from him? Of course they'd expect him to choose his own wife and not others, but this one was unavoidable. Definitely unavoidable! Florence Tortuga was his destined bride to be, Amare was his cousin in law, whether he liked it or not, that was how things were going to be. But there was definitely no way Garland was taking her out of his mansion.

He heard the sound of a silent ringing. He dug underneath his pillow and withdrew a mobile phone and flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"What is it?" He flopped down on his bed, his head resting on the pillow with one arm behind his head.

"So you are awake, Brooklyn."

"So? What do you want, Garland?" He growled.

"Don't be so feisty with me. I hear you have my fiancée, but I have a feeling you won't be handing her over to me."

"Damn straight."

"Oh? You make me wonder why?" He was damn taunted him. Brooklyn gritted his teeth and mentally cursed the bastard to eternity in hell.

"You're not worthy of her, you damn well know it."

"Oh quite the contrary, she might not yet be worthy of me." He appeared to be playing with something in his hands as he occupied the phone.

"Listen to me, Garland, although I am remaining as calm as possible about your accusation, I do not believe that I'll be letting her leave to you. My fiancée is still very awkward about this arrangement to be married to me." He smirked. "So you see she can't leave! Her cousin needs her now more than ever." In a sense it was the truth, but there was no way Brooklyn would ever see it as that. The fact that he was stopping Amare from going to him was the fact that he knew Garland would misuse her, no matter how much he claims to be a good guy, Garland wasn't right for her. But what he won't admit to her or anyone else was the fact that he knew about her wanting freedom, but he doesn't wish that for her because he wants her, even if he doesn't want to allow that for himself either.

Since he couldn't have her, he wanted no one to have her, so he was willing to give her the freedom she wanted.

"Brooklyn, you're too damn cranky. You need that fiancée of yours to be your wife so you can have your wicked way with her."

"Just like you want your own wicked way with Amare Trieste…"

"Hmmm… damn that name sounds so good…" Brooklyn was disgusted, it sounded as if he was having an orgasm over the phone. "I bet she tastes a hell lot more…" He could practically feel that smirk over the phone. What kind of sick fantasies was he having about the poor girl?

"Garland, let's end this conversation because I don't want to have it."

"You're right; this is going to destroy our friendship."

"As if you cared!" He scoffed.

"Hey! As a matter of fact, I do care. I am your friend Brooklyn, no girl can change that."

Brooklyn laughed. "As if you'd ever allow me to come between your females…!" He laughed again. "How many have you taken to your bed, Siebald?"

He grinned as he heard Garland inhale deeply. "Okay, okay, maybe I will admit I like her because of the beauty. But it's not just that, she gets my blood pumping and I really do feel something for her. I don't understand how you can stand it really. If I weren't a…"

"Don't say that word! You know I hate being reminded." He rubbed at his temple before letting it flop down onto the bed. "Give the girls some time and I might think again about letting you have her."

"Oh, I most appreciate that, Brooklyn. Well I originally called you to check on how you were doing, but I wasn't too sure if he had awoken."

"You already know since you have a spy here."

"Shit…" He heard him mutter. "You heard that huh?" Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, I wanted to keep an eye on my fiancée, to make sure she was okay and such. You know how protective I am over the people that I have come to own."

"You do not own her, Garland. Remember that, and remember it well. Besides, in my mansion, you really think I would not know what happens here? You see I never allow anything to happen in my walls, otherwise there will be hell to pay. Which includes the fact that anyone sends a spy here, punishment will be dealt, even if those people who sent them are my friends. When you come here, I'll make sure you receive the message to not send a spy here again." Garland gulped over the phone. "Oh yeah, you now know do you?" He smirked. "You won't forget that I value my privacy to its maximum will you?"

"Certainly not!"

"Well then, till we meet, Garland." He closed the mobile's top ending the call.

He sighed, not believing he actually had that talk with that bastard. He couldn't believe that he was going to think it over if the girls become more comfortable. Truth is, he didn't want Amare to leave his side, let alone this mansion. How the hell was he going to allow her to leave so she could go back with the monster? Yeah, really big regrets he now had. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. What use was there for him to be awake when he could get some shuteye? Of course, no sleep came to him, body was fully refreshed and there was nothing to him to do to lose it. He rolled till he was on his back and then rolled his head to see the nightstand on his right. Sitting on it was the dark beyblade that had lasted for many years now, which he hadn't spun for an extremely long time either.

He had made friends back then, and kept them ever since. Closing his eyes he smiled at the memories, he was certainly trouble then, and is still a pain in the butt now. How on earth had they put up with him for so long? He'd never know, would never bother to ask, and would rather remain on his lazy ass than to use his phone to ask them. Yeah, he was certainly nothing more than a lazy boy that nobody would ever be able to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Carried Through

Brooklyn watched as Florence kept examining herself in the mirror at the front lounge before the large double door entrance. The pair of them was waiting on Amare because today they had to go to school, and it was going to be the first time that Amare would be seeing her fiancé since the arrangement. They were heading to a special school that had a very deep dark secret that involved Brooklyn, Garland and many others, but Florence and Amare would be in a different uniform to separate them, so only those who wore the same uniform as Brooklyn and Garland would know about everyone else. The ones who wore the uniforms that both Florence and Amare would wear would know nothing about the ones who wear the opposite to their uniform.

Florence wore a black uniform with a red corset and skirt. The corset was tight around her top part but she was used to such things. It went over the black shirt that they had to wear underneath. It was laced at the back, making it extremely tight, but Florence had no breathing problems. The skirt was thigh length, red as well and she wore black socks that rode up her leg a little. She held the suitcase, which came with the uniform, in her hand swinging it as she waited, humming gently. The moment she heard the padding of feet she was instantly at attention towards the stairs as a breathlessly gorgeous red haired female raced down the stairs, and was nearly taken to the ground by a groping blonde. Looking up, she smiled and took hold of her hand and begun to tuck her toward the entrance. Brooklyn smiled when her eyes connected with his, and he lightly chuckled as she turned away with faint pink tainted cheeks.

The doors were opened by maids and they walked out to the horse and carriage that waited for them. Amare shot a look at Brooklyn, obviously surprised at how old fashion he was. This sort of transportation was… centuries old. Florence ran down the steps and instantly got into the carriage, sitting on the seat and calling out to Amare to come join her. Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and followed down the steps after Amare had. She stared at the large step seeming to be jump to get into the carriage. She shook her head and allowed Brooklyn to head first, and he easily hauled himself up. Amare couldn't help but stare as she could see his _muscles_ work as he pulled himself into the carriage. His hand lowered, offering her assistance. She looked at him with not only surprise but tainted cheeks again and she accepted his hand and he pulled her inside.

Florence grabbed her and made her sit next to her. Almost as if she… jealous!

The driver struck the whip in the air above the horses and it started, startling both girls, but Amare fell forward. Brooklyn laughed at the situation he found her in, especially since she was eye level with his… manly part. She blushed, looked away quickly and slowly eased herself back on the seat, having a worrying Florence to give quick adjustments to her already pretty perfect self. As he watched the girls, he happened to notice that Florence didn't seem to have any aspect in focusing on him even though she knew he was her fiancé. The only person that she ever actually focused on was the red head that she constantly was worrying and talking about. He noticed that Amare wasn't doing anything to try and ease her cousin down. Their bond was incredibly strong, no wonder Florence was never focusing on him.

Amare noticed that their uniforms were different. Brooklyn wore white with gold whereas they wore red with black. A white shirt and trousers with a gold looking jacket that had a white insignia of the school on the breast, already without guessing or being introduced to the school system, she could tell that Brooklyn was in a different league to the rest of the school. Florence wore the same as her, except her tie was a different colour. So there were more than the uniforms that encased people into different systems. They were arranged by tie colours, and by these tie colours they are different, and the fact that some people would be wearing the same uniform as Brooklyn… so two different things to show order of who was who and how high in intelligence they are. Well maybe they were more to intelligence to the ties than she thought. She would have to find out.

Brooklyn wore the same tie as her, gold encrusted with SA in bold fancy red sowing. However, his tie was longer than hers.

She noticed the journey through the city and out of it, watching as people swarmed at the edge of the city with awestruck stuck to their faces. Her red hair blew in the wind and she was glad that she had tamed it in a high ponytail, whereas Florence left hers down. Glancing over at the blonde, Amare snickered quietly at how messy it would be when this ride finished. The road shifted differently and now they no longer were on an even road as they took a turn off it and onto a pebbled one. Where was the driver taking them? Over the large distant hill that she hadn't notice come closer, was the large mansion that hosted hundreds of students. From the distance it glistened beautifully and seemed to have an environment of high class and being world renown. It was a large compartment that had more than enough rooms to teach the many students it hosted. From the looks of the many horse and carriages that passed and still were down there, no student lived here nor did they travel by industrial cars.

Well the air here was extremely fresh, too fresh that it seemed like no pollution reached here.

But where was here?

It looked nowhere they lived anymore.

The entrance gates were coloured darkly, hinting when closed that they would be so forbidding that it was sure that there would be no trespassers on this property. But the building behind those currently opened gates was a different colour altogether and the size just kept increasing the more the carriage closed the distance. There was a bell tower on the front part of the building. It looked like a normal house at first, but the doors took up most of the brickwork with swirling gold patterns in the black exterior. On that normal house building was the bell tower with the large still bell that looked as if it would move any minute. It also looked rather heavy to be manual laboured for it to strike. The brickwork was brightly colours, a bright red work that made it look newly established, but the old history atmosphere it had increased the mystery of the place.

Amare already loved it by looks.

It was indeed prosperous.

She heard the very easy identified shrieks of delight from the females as this carriage approached. She nearly covered her ears but wanted to prove she wasn't rude in that aspect. Brooklyn jumped down from the carriage first and offered a hand to Florence who was the first to get up and exit the carriage with his offering help. When Amare stood up, males gasps of oh's strove through the air with some of many females gasps of absolute adoration. Her electrifying eyes passed over the crowd that had gathered and the already intensifying atmosphere of delight, amazement, awe and fascination, increased tenfold. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she gently looked away to try and avoid eye confrontation. She looked down at Brooklyn who offered his hand of assistance and gratefully she smiled.

Upon reaching the edge of the carriage her foot slipped and she gasped in surprise as she descended to the floor, until Brooklyn caught her around the waist and took her to the ground by swirling her first. When he planted her feet on the ground, their bodies were tightly pressed together that he could feel part of the extent of her breasts until she gently pushed away to distance the pair of them. His hands still remained on her waist, but one left it and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers before he released her entirely. Glancing to the driver, he nodded, signally the driver to leave. With the sound of a whip crackling in the air, the carriage rolled away and another parked where theirs had just been. Brooklyn took the middle and steered the pair of them away so the occupants could descend from their carriage.

Through the large double doors that were already open, Brooklyn walked them through to the beginning of the building. So the original studying building was behind that. So wait… there's two entrances? The true part of the building had a front garden with a rushing fountain in its centre. The statue was of a female angel holding a large cup above its head that was pouring its contents out of it and down her and into the basin below. The angel's dress clung tightly to her as if she was actually, originally, been or being wet from water. But that was how she was carved. There were sections of grass that was cut off by pebble paths that made a design around the fountain. But Brooklyn didn't allow them to watch the view for too long, he had steered them towards the building itself and inside.

The floors were made of wood and the walls white. Up the stairs till the third floor and along the corridor, above the door was a sign that read **3-B**. Inside he took the pair of them and within the room was nearly a room full of people that weren't all of the same tie colour. So everyone mixed, but when they entered all of them looked over.

"Brooklyn…!" A female cried and raced over, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Oh I missed you over the holidays. Got a fiancée yet?"

Amare looked this silver haired girl over. Yellow eyes, silver hair, and a very small developed chest, well she ain't going to complain about appearance in body development, but she was a cute girl in a sense. But her yellow eyes locked onto her own and they widened. She unclipped herself away from Brooklyn and gazed at her amazingly. She had the same colour tie as Florence had, blue with a **B** on it. She prowled around her like a predator to a prey, apart from she was examining her entire attire and looks, and feeling the way her eyes seemed to touch at her every part of her, she had a feeling it was definitely high appraisal. She ran and wrapped her arms around his neck a moment later, smiling happily.

"You've got a good fiancée there, Brooklyn."

"I'm not his fiancée." Amare stated, crossing her arms defiantly.

She looked back at her with wide eyes. "You're not?" She jumped down from Brooklyn and turned to face her. "Then who is? Does he even have a fiancée? He should have. He's the most gorgeous male."

"My cousin is!"

Her eyes roamed, trying to search out this cousin and spotted the blonde who was hiding near Brooklyn. The silver haired girl stood in front of her with hands on hips and a scrutinizing gaze before she pulled back, eyes closed with her finalizing inspection finished. "She's okay I guess, but surely he could have done better. Brooklyn what were you thinking when you passed up this red head? Has your mind gone deluded?"

"She's Amare Trieste and is engaged already." Brooklyn responded.

"Holy shit…" She turned on her. "You're Garland's fiancée?"

It seemed like everyone knew who she was. She heard the gasps of others and they came to crowd round. "And if there's a problem with that?" Although she had the problem with that!

"There's no problem, but I didn't expect such a beauty to be willing to marry him." She couldn't get her feelings around that topic because the girl was so enclosed in the fact that she was marrying Garland and that it seemed to be a hot topic. Hotter than Brooklyn and Florence! "Yeah, okay, Garland is hot and all, but I would have expected something better from someone like you. I mean, how should I put this… damn with Garland it's always hard to put things together. Well here's the deal, I personally think that you're well better matched up with Brooklyn than you are with Garland. But not everyone will think that."

"And I have come to realize that personally I think that you might be going deep into people's personal details that could very well be offending." Brooklyn chocked back a laugh.

Her yellow eyes widened. "Did I offend you? Oh my god, please tell me I didn't offend you, I didn't mean to." She continued to apologize again and again, feeling as if she had done some offending things. Amare couldn't help but sigh as this girl was useless sometimes. Well she sees this girl as useless in occasions. But as she looked at this female, she saw courage, bravery and freedom, something that she lacked. She became slightly jealous about the things that this girl had and she didn't. She's always wanted freedom and it has never been in her grasp. Something that another has always made her feel left out and alone because she felt as if she never will have them.

"You're not offending me in anyway. I thought I'd give you a heads up in case a situation like that does happen."

She stopped frantically worrying now. "You spoke coolly before, but you are just as compassionate as the warmth of the sun." Her eyes sparkled. "You are definitely someone I'd recommend to be Brooklyn's wife and the future of this academy." People begun to mutter in hushed voices; some agreeing, some knowing of the confliction and others wondering if it was a good idea. She turned to them all with anger. "What's your problem? You don't have confidence to make it as the Goddess of the academy?"

Amare turned to Brooklyn. "What is this Goddess of the academy?"

"It is a very highly intensive job that includes work both in the academy grounds by providing what is necessary for the students, and to work with the very highly government officials themselves. People like the King, Queen, or just the underlings." They all turned to the speaker and saw the silver haired male standing with one hand on his hip and his eyes trialling over the body of the red head. Amare reacted in neither surprise nor disgust, but upon the fire in her eyes, he smirked. Definitely liking what he was seeing. The blonde girl he saw, recognizing her as Florence Tortuga, grabbed her and brought her backwards, fear shining in her eyes.

"Garland…" Brooklyn stated with a voice of recognition that he didn't like the fact that he was here.

"Brooklyn…" A voice differentiating the orange haired male's voice! He was actually glad that he was able to be here.

"Siebald, what are you doing in this class?" The silver haired female pointed at him, anger in her yellow eyes. He glanced over to her with disgust on his face. Amare suddenly not liking this guy one bit.

"Who thinks you're able to stop me from going where I want?" Garland laughed, as if seeing the answer in her eyes. "The Goddess won't do anything; she doesn't interfere in lowly uninteresting things like us." He turned to Amare who was confused. "That's right. The Goddess differentiates from us, learns when she feels like it and feels when it is time to learn. In other words, she can be as lazy as she wants and no one can say a thing about it. That is why I am not afraid of her."

"You're going to regret ever having spoken of the Goddess in such a manner, Siebald." Seeing the distaste in the silver haired female's eyes, Amare was able to tell that this girl was more than everyone thinks. Without even knowing anything of her, she was already coming to like a lot of things about her. But if what Garland was saying about this Goddess person, she could do anything and possibly want anything, including freedom. Maybe if she was in that position she would be able to taste freedom as much as she wanted.

"Am I, Victoria Florentine?"

This guy was as cocky as anything. It was easy to understand once she had been able to see Garland for himself. Brooklyn didn't like the idea of her marrying him because he was a jerk in many ways. No he wasn't a jerk… he was much worse. She stepped up between the two, stopping the gazes of hatred reaching to the other. Garland smirked and Amare got the idea that he was smirking because he thought she was going to defend him. But this time, he was wrong. She would defend the girl he was becoming so difficult and strange to. As she turned to face Garland head on, he saw within her eyes the fire that burned more angrily than before and he let his smirk drop upon wondering what it means to see her like this.

"I think I've had enough talk out of you Garland Siebald." Everyone gasped and his eyes widened. "I finally understand why two people disapprove of this _relationship_ between the two of us. I agree with them, however, this is my mother's arrangement so I won't back down from it. But I will tell you, I will not tolerate how you talk to people, and if you continue this hatred towards Victoria Florentine, I will do it in my best interests that you suffer for it."

Garland frowned. _His_ woman was threatening _him?_ He wasn't going to allow that, that was unacceptable. "Listen to me Amare Trieste, you try to mess with me, and you're going to get punished."

Brooklyn stood in the way this time, defending Amare. "I think you should leave, Garland."

"What do you think you're doing, Brooklyn?"

"Stopping this from going out of hand…! Besides, I cannot tolerate how you treat a woman, especially if she is to become your future. Now leave!" It was a demand that Amare saw Garland couldn't refuse. As he gritted his teeth, looked at her one last time and left the room, the building tension slowly releasing until Victoria collapsed onto the floor in relief.

Amare bent down in care. "I'm fine, Trieste, don't worry about me. This happens often when Garland and I battle like that."

"It's unacceptable; I can't and won't tolerate it if it continues."

"You really are a kind person, as I thought you to be. But with Garland, you must be careful. He means his threats, and I at first thought he would be a kind person, until I found out wrong."

"Tell me the story another time; but first let's walk this tension away. I'm still burning in anger from that."

"You're a strong person, in body, mind, soul and heart. I can't believe Brooklyn didn't… never mind. I'm sure it's a choice that was out of his hands."


End file.
